Hotel Room Fun
by eemah
Summary: Based on what happened at the hotel after Miley appeared at a Jonas Brothers concert in Dallas, Texas. A cute little oneshot. Total Niley.


_**OneShot: Hotel Room Fun**_

Nick pulled out his card to open up his door to his own hotel room. He slipped it into the door and back out quickly. Once seeing the light turn green, he opened up his hotel door. It was a small suite. There was a kitchen as soon as you walked in, a table straight, more inside and to the right was a double bed with two nightstands next to it, a T.V. facing toward the bed in the middle, farther in to the left was double couch, all the way to the right was a walk in closet, a sink with a mirror above it, and all the way to the right in the back was a bathroom. Usually when coming into a hotel room after just getting off stage, the first thing he would do was go to bed, but something stopped him. Instead he laid on his bed and watched a little television. Knowing that if his mom walked in on him sleeping with his dirty clothes he had been jumping around stage in all day, that she would kill him. But he was too comfortable to even care.

A little after a eleven there was a knock in the door. As if his body reacted instantly he shot up. Then he looked at the clock. There was no way that his mother was coming to check on him now. She had gone out with all of his family to celebrate Kevin's engagement. He stayed behind feeling a little distant from his family. The brunette teenager walked toward the door and looked through the peep-whole. There was a hand in it, and as if on cue he opened the door; to find none other then his off again on again beau. "What are you doing here?" He tried to contain his smile from seeping through his lips.

"I came to see you." The bombshell brunette walked inside of the room. She was wearing some basketball shorts that were rolled up to fit her waist and a white sleeveless T-shirt. "Dad told me that you weren't feeling to well, so I faked like I was tired, and came over here to check up on you." Her smile grew as she looked at his face.

Even with no make-up on his palms still sweat from seeing her, or maybe it was the fact that he had not eaten since he got off of stage. "You know if the paparazzi or press get a hold of this our parents will kill us." His eyebrow curved as he looked at her to see what her next move would be.

"Don't you mean it will be harder for us to keep our getting back together a secret?" Her smile grew wider as she moved in closer to him. Both their foreheads touching.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, that too." After replying to her question he gave her a light tap on the lips. Knowing that if they go full force it would take him a lot to stay away from her body.

"So what is the real problem? Why did you really not want to go celebrate Kevin and Danielle getting engaged?" She asked both suspiciously and obviously disappointed by his small kiss.

"There is not a reason behind everything that I do. Sometimes I do get lazy, you know?" Without even noticing he snapped at her.

She stood back a little. "Okay, I am sorry. I didn't know that asking you a question was going to upset you so much."

He nodded his head no. "I just am a little tired. Being out there on that big stage, running up and down, and trying to keep the fans entertained. It just has taken a toll on me."

"I know what you mean." She placed her perfectly manicured fingers on his narrow cheeks. Then kissed him lightly on the lips. "Why don't you go take a nice hot shower, and when you get out, I have something that will ease you."

"Miley." His mind all ready skipped to what every teenage boy had on his mind every thirty seconds or so. They have been through almost everything they could possibly think of in their relationship, besides sex.

"Nick, just go get in the shower." She used all her force to push him. But her scrawny arms did nothing to his very muscular chest, but make it tighten.

"Fine, but when I come back in here. Can you please have all of your clothes on?" Usually the opposite of what most teenage boys would say.

"What kind of girl do you think I am? I will be fully clothed when you come back out here. I just can't promise you about later on tonight." She winked her eye and pointed sternly toward the bathroom.

He gave her another peck on the lips, then disappeared into the bathroom.

**30 Min Later:**

The youngest Jonas Brother walked out of the bathroom with a pair of stripped boxers on and a white sleeveless T-shirt on. The muscles in his arms were very noticeable and he knew this would drive his girlfriend crazy, just like her wearing a thong was making him.

"Finally." The young girl turned around halfway shocked as she looked at him. "What are you wearing?"

"This is what I sleep in." He told her with a smile.

She glared at him for a minute. Admiring it all. It was only last month that she had been in this situation with Justin. But she was ready to loose her virginity today, not like last month.

"What is that smell?" He finally asked with a look of pleasure on his face.

Her smile brightened as he asked the question that she had been waiting for him to ask. "Well, I sensed that your blood sugar might be a little low, considering that you snapped at me earlier. So I cooked you something."

He looked at the beautiful arrangement of dinning utensils on the hotel table. "You?" His face turned a little nervous. "Cook?" It was as if the two words didn't mix together.

"Yes, I can cook you know."

"I know. So what did you cook today for me to eat?" He sat down at the small table. It was made just for the two of them. Always being in the spotlight always made them seem older then they really were.

She took a plate of chicken strips out of the microwave. "I made your favorite." She replied as she placed the chicken tenders on the table in front of them. "Oh, and for your starch I baked potatoes." She added as she slipped on the oven-mitts and took out the potatoes that were wrapped in tin-foil. "And for your vegetables because you need to keep your strength up." She took out some broccoli.

He glared at the good tasting food that was set in front of him. To be honest, he was not hungry at all. But after smelling and seeing this food his stomach started growling. "You did all of this in thirty minutes?"

"Well, the potatoes were all ready prepared. I just had to throw them in the oven and put some butter, basil, and sour cream on it. So was the chicken strips. The broccoli was microwaveable. So all of this really only took me like ten minutes. The thing that took the longest to get ready was desert." She gave him a smile of delight.

"Let me guess. My desert is you." He pulled her by her thigh and kissed her on the cheek ever so softly.

"No. Unless you want it to be. It took me forever to find your favorite name-brand ice cream.

"Cotton Candy." They both said at the same time.

"Now, you will only be able to get a small amount. Since I am not going to be the reason you go into a diabetic coma." She replied half-jokingly. Actually ever since she had found out that he did have diabetes. That had become one of her worst nightmares.

"I know babe. You take care of me well." He said as he motioned for her body to sit on his lap. They sat there together eating. For this moment and this moment only, they felt like the only two people that mattered in the world. No fans, family, or paparazzi to tell them what they were doing was wrong. When it was like this everything made sense in the world.

After eating and chatting a bit. Miley got off of his lap reluctantly. She placed all of the dishes in the sink. Most of which were hers that she had brought from home. She liked to bring a little something from home when she was away on long trips. "You do know that in like an hour our families will be coming back."

"Why do we not talk about them? We can just focus on us for the next hour." He explained as he got off of the chair as well. "And lets forget about desert. I can always wake up and have a little, when I think about what I did wrong in the concert today. For right now, all I want is you." He took her hand ever so slightly. Then baby kissed every single finger. Taking extra long on the ring finger.

"Nick. Don't forget about our vows." Mostly when she said this out loud she was trying to convince herself not to forget. With the two of them being in the room like this. Everything being so romantic and whatnot. It just made her want him in that way even more.

He stopped kissing her hand and went on to kiss her neck. "I won't." His promise seemed so empty when said in such a seductive way. His hands were flowing through her hair ever so charismatically.

"Stop. You will give me a hicky." She told him. Half of the time it was him telling her to stop, but tonight was so different. It was like he actually wanted her the same way that she had always wanted him.

He listened to her and stopped kissing her neck. Then gently kissed her lips. Taking in the taste of her tangy lip-gloss. With every insertion of his tongue his kiss grew deeper. His hands feeling all over every curve. He walked them over to the ned without missing a beat and gently made her lay on the bed.

Everything in her mind made her want to say no, but her body was screaming out yes. This was the moment she always wanted and it was with the person that she always wanted it to be with. But it still felt so wrong. Like they were comiting some kind of felony or something.

He began to take off her pajama pants very slowly. For a moment and just a moment, his man parts were talking to him more then his mind was. It was as if all of this pent up aggression that had been building up since he was young was finally coming out. It was Miley Cyrus for crying out loud. Every guy in the world would love to have him some of what he has, and because of his stupid morals, he had to be the one to stay pure until marriage.

She just let him do what felt so right at the moment. Of course she did not feel comfortable with letting him see this much of her and her not getting to see any of him. So she helped him take off his shirt.

As if on cue they both stopped.

"What are we doing?" Her voice shaking from being out of breath.

"I don't know, but it feels so good." He responded to her. He looked at her. She was wearing a pink laced thong. Which was odd to him, but he really was not going to complain about it.

"I know. But we can't. We made a vow to God and our families. If we break it, then we will have to live with it forever." She replied to him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Why are you being the responsible one right now? I am the one that usually has to stop you when we are about to do something that we aren't supposed to do."

"I don't know. I guess after you stopping us so many times. I finally get what you are saying. We can have sex and just lie to everybody saying that we didn't do it. But then we will take that for granted and continue to do it. Then god forbid that we mess up and I get pregnant. Neither of our careers will be able to face the outcome of that." She repeated what he had been telling her for quite some time now.

He laid down on the bed next to her still shirtless.

She put her head on his right chest muscle and placed her hand on the left chest muscle. There tattooed on his body was the Jonas Brother sign with her initials in it. Instead of JB it said MC. They had gotten matching ones on their bodies when they both were out in the Bahamas for a family vacation.

As if they were reading each other signals. He placed his hand on her matching tattoo that was on her right butt cheek. Instead of JB in the middle of the Jonas Brother sign. There was his initials NJ. It was something that was supposed to mean that their love would last forever.

"Why are you all of a sudden being the irresponsible one?"

"I just wanted to show you that I could be better at this then Justin was." He responded back to her truthfully as he looked up at the hotel room ceiling. All the ceilings always looked the same.

She looked up at his eyes. "Nick, I never had sex with Justin. I am not lying about this ring. I still am a virgin."

"You are?"

"Yes. I mean did Justin want to? Yeah. But I just didn't feel like he was the right one for me. You were my first real boyfriend, my first real kiss was with you, my first love, my first heartbreak, and I want you to be my first that I give it up too."

He kissed her on her forehead. "That is sweet of you to say. But you are freaking Miley Cyrus. Lil Wayne shouted you out in his song. Every guy wants to have you in that way. And here I am bounded by this ring that states that we have to be married before I have you in that way."

"Well, any guy can want me. But I just want you. I will wait until you feel like you are ready to marry me. I do not feel like you and I are going anywhere this time. I all ready lost you once and I will not loose you again." It seemed like she was making a promise to both herself and him.

"Are you sure? I might not want to get married for a while. I still am looking at colleges, thinking about new tours, and new songs."

"I am the same way. That will keep us busy until we are ready to take that next step in our relationship. But as of right now. I am happy to just be doing this for a while." A smile crept along her face.

"Me too." All of a sudden the food, the concert, and the lateness all into one hit him. It was a shame that he rarely had time to spend with his girlfriend was the time that he was supposed to get what little time he had to sleep with.

Before either of them knew it they both had drifted off to sleep. The concert had warn their bodies out. Nick especially was in a deep, deep slumber. Still holding on to one another as though both of them were trying to still believe this was happening. They were back together and as happy as ever.


End file.
